Medieval Dunces
by toontownwiz
Summary: Danny invites the gang to a jousting tournament. But everything goes wrong when Skulker returns. Then he accidentally sucks the gang into Medieval Times where they meet a woman named Isis. Can they fulfill the prophacy and get back to their time?
1. Prolouge

**Medieval Dunce**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Are you kidding?" Mac jumped in the air. "You actually got them?"

"Yes I did." Danny answered. "I got us all front row tickets to the medieval jousting tournament."

"I'm sorry, but I will not take part in this jousting." Mr. Herriman said. "As long as it makes you eat food with your hands. It's disgusting."

"Well so are you. But I'm not shouting it to the heavens. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can ruin it for us. Got it?"

"I suppose so. When will you be back?"

"About six o' clock tonight. I left the directions in your office."

"I am seriously looking forward to this!" Bloo shouted throwing his hands into the air. "Fighting, food, and…uh-FIGHTING! I can't wait for the jousting tournament."

"You know what would be even cooler?" Mac began. "If we were in the jousting tournament."

"That may be possible." Danny said. "See, my Uncle Murray owns the place. How do you think I got the tickets?" Everyone just stared at Danny. Then they grabbed their bags and set out the door.

Just behind Mr. Herriman was Skulker, invisible, watching.

Once the gang arrived at the stadium, "Medieval Moments," they were about to experience the greatest adventure of their lives.

"This is awesome!" Mac said. "We're going to be in the joust."

"It'll be just like the Medieval Times." Danny said. "Only this time, we can shower afterwards." Everyone laughed at that, including Frankie.

The stadium was full to capacity which made it nearly impossible to find their seats. It held over 50,000 people a day, and gets about 14,675,300 people a year. The jousting tournament is only held once a year and the gang had front row seats to it, literally! They were actually chosen to be in it. The bad part is that nobody knows how to joust.

"Um, Mac, do you know how to ride a horse?" Danny practically pleaded, yet the answer…

"No."

Thus began the world of problems. It was at first just a jousting problem, where they were knocked back and forth. Then, the real dilemmas occurred. Outside the stadium, Skulker stood out there, watching the jousting, waiting for the right moment to strike, and then he found it."

After waiting a long time, he jumped into the stadium just as Bloo and Frankie were about to collide. Danny's ghost sense went off as he looked back and saw Skulker, the new Skulker with a new Ecto-skeleton, new weapons and better upgrades.

Danny looked straight into his eyes and in an instant, a flash hit him and various visions came his way.

_Danny stood there, in front of the dragon, all prepared for battle with his armor and his weapons. The dragon swung his mighty tail straight for Danny and hit him straight in the place you do not want to get hit. The resulting swing sent Danny flying into the air, crashing into a dungeon. There, while the dragon wasn't looking, he transformed himself into Danny Phantom snd flew towards the ghastly dragon-firing numerous ectoplasmic energy blasts at the dragon, but none penetrated him. He was as fierce as ever._

_Mac was at the dragon's feet, punching him. The dragon just swept him away. The poor boy was swept into a building and the entire thing began to collapse. Danny rushed towards the building to stop it from collapsing on Mac. The building collapsed on him and Danny was struck by the dragon and was sent flying into a spear's way. It hit his armor and it cracked open and Danny fell to the ground._

_Just then the dragon opened its mouth and shot out flames at Danny. But Eduardo defended him with his shield. Danny then went invisible and flew out to sneak up on the dragon. Then he fired a plasma blast at it, but the dragon used its tail as a shield. Then, it grabbed Danny with its tail and smacked it into a wall and flew him far away. Everyone kept calling Danny "The Medieval Ghost Boy" because he was part of a prophacy._

_But how can he fulfill this prophacy? _

Just like that, the image dusappeared from everywhere. The shocking images Danny had just saw had put him injto a state of confusion. Was he seeing things? Was it his great ancesters? Or was it him and the others actually in Medieval Times? Where could he find the answer? Well all of his answers were about to be answered.

Danny saw Bloo with a bow and arrow, He fired it at Skulker and it hit his PDA. Then it began to glow. It formed into a whirling vortex that sucked Skulker, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Frankie, Coco, Mac, and Danny into the wormhole, sending them back in time, but not just anywhere in time.

They were sent back to Medieval Times. All of them were screaming as they landed on the grounds of the Medieval Times.

**To be continued... **

**

* * *

**This story is gonna get better next chapter. I just wanted to get this story out. See, I'm in Robert Frost and I'm going on a trip to Medieval Times soon, so I thought this story was appropiate.

See you soon!**  
**


	2. Adjustment

**Chapter 2: Adjustment**

**A/N: Danny Phantom is being cancelled as of January 24, 2006. Please save him! Do whatever you can to save him. He's doomed without you!**

**Now...Chapter 2: Adjsutment. **

The wormhole sucked Danny, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Frankie into a new dimmension. It swirled up so fast that it transported the whole gang and Skulker into Medieval Times. They didn't suspect a thing until it was too late.

"Wh...where are we?" Frankie asked waking up from the concussion.

"How should I know?" Skulker protested angrily. Then he looked at his PDA.

**A/N: Refer to DP episode "One of a Kind" for more information.**

"Uh oh. I hope I'm wrong, but I think my time transporter accidentally sent us back to Medieval Times when it broke."

"You better not be serious." Danny ferosciously said.

"Hey, it's not may fault!" Skulker took a deep breath and continued. "When I first designed it I made it so I can travel back to even prehistoric times. But now that it's broken, we're stuck here until I fix it..."

"And I know who can." Danny said. "Mac, do you still have that Tekmate I gave you?"

**A/N: Tekmate is a reference to "Zoey 101: Spring Break-up" Oh and does anyone know if it exists? Thanks a bunch!**

"OH yeah." MAc said, opening up the Tekmate. "Who should I call?"

"The only person out there who can help us."

* * *

"Okay, I see." Technus said. "You broke your time bending device. Let's see, the main computer circuits are damaged and the protazoa partacles are rearranged." He paused for a second. "If I work non-stop through the day, I may have it donw either tonight or tomorrow-or next week, I don't know." 

"Next week?" Danny gasped. "I'm supposed to take the guys out to my uncle's amnsion next week!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked excited and confused.

"I'll explain everything later! Right now we just have to find a way outta here-" Danny's words were cut off by the rumbling sounds of knights in armor. They stuck out their spears at the gang and said-

"You all are under arrest for trespassing in our territory."

* * *

"So, this is what it's like to be in a Medieval dungeon." Bloo said, not interested as usual. 

"Bloo, get realistic." Danny yelled, which made a wavey echo across the room.

"Quiet! They could hear us!"

"It doesn't matter!" Danny stood up and walked to the other side of the dungeon, only to find someone else in there.

"I am known as Isis." The figure echoed. "At last you have come!" She walked over to the guards at the end of the dungeon and told them that the "fortuned ones" had arrived. The guards instantly let the gang and Isis out.

Outside, Isis brought the gang to the king of Medieval Times: King Platenous. He looked just like Vlad Masters. He observed them all and looked above his head and looked at the prophacy to be fulfilled. Then he told Isis. "Bring me my fool." The fool was brought out and he looked just like Mac.

"I'm a fool in Medieval Times?" Mac asked, unimpressed.

"Yep." Danny said, and then he started laugfhing hysterically.

"Are you done yet?" Bloo asked after 30 seconds.

"No." Danny just continued to laugh. Then he finally said. "Okay now I'm done."

"Seriously, I could never picture Mac a fool ." Wilt said.

"Silence!" The king yelled "I have a task for the lot of you. In just a few minutes, the evil wizard Queen Alamor Duchess is going ot send her evil dragon over here to destroy Shire Park."

"Dragon?" Danny asked.

"Shire Park?" Mac asked.

"Who is that girl?" Bloo asked. Danny slapped him in the air, knowing that Bloo never pays attention! Then the roof crashed and appeared the dragon. It had blue scales, blue fire breath, and a sharp tail.

"Oh no! He is here!" Isis shouted. The dragon used its mighty tail and grabbed Mac.

"Mac! _**NOOOOOO!**_" Danny yelled from across the room, unleashing a ghostly wail while doing it. He then transformed int Danny Phantom and nobody saw him. He flew to the dragon's tail and fire a plasma blast at it. The dragon let go of Mac and dropped him to the ground and aimed at Danny. Danny stood there in shock. The dragon opened its furocious mouth and fired at Danny.

WIth a flick of his brain, Mac thought fast and picked up the nearest bow n' arrow and shot it at the dragon's mouth. It missed and instead hit its letf eye. The dragon was paralyed and left off-guard for Danny to strike, but then Danny transofrmed back to human mode and fell two stories to the ground. Isis took a good look at him.

"You-you're the legendary halfa! You are half ghost and half human. Everyone has waited for yopur arrival to help them fight off this evil dragon. You and your friends must help!"

"Wait, so we're...all part of a prophacy?" Danny asked in shock. "That means..."

"What? _**What does it mean?**_" Everyone asked, but Danny had stared out into space, still freaked out. It was true that Danny was indeed a ghost boy in Medieval Times, Mac was a royal fool, and everyone else were knights. What's not to believe?

**To be continued.

* * *

**Yes, this is a parody on Spingebob Squarepants: Dunces and Dragons. Sorry, but I thought it was appropiate. Here's the full lowdown for those who got lost in the first 2 chapters.

_Danny takes the gang to the jousting tournament, where his Uncle Murray works. But Skulker invades the stadium. Bloo defeats Skulker, but accidentally desatroys one of his inventions, sending them back in time to Medieval Times. There, they meet a girl named Isis, who sees the gang as part of a legendary prophacy. Now they are destined to destroy an evil dragon controlled by Alamor Duchess as mentioned by King Platenous._

Well, that's the main plot of the first 2 chapters. I'll do what I can to get ch. 3 up and runnning before Friday, March 31st. If I don't, sorry.


	3. Duchess and her Master Apperentice

**Chapter 3: Alamor Duchess and her Master Apperentice  
**

"Wait a minute, so I was a ghost boy in Middle Ages, and you guys were knights and Mac was a fool?" Danny said.

"Don't say that!" Mac yelled angrily. "I don't like being called a fool!"

"Fool." Bloo whsipered, but Danny heard him and slapped him in the back of the head. "What'd I do?"

"It doesn't matter if we're part of a prophacy!" Wilt said. "We've got to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Danny shouted. "Skulker's time travel device isn't fixed yet."

"That reminds me, where did you get that Tekmate?" Wilt asked Danny.

"Uh...it was a Christmas gift from my Uncle Murray."

"Oh, because those things aren't even on the market yet."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Uh..."

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" MAc yelled as he was once again captured by the dragon.

"Unhand that young squire you fiend!" The king yelled. He threw a large spear at the dragon and it didn't phase him. It just got angrier.

* * *

"Technus flew all over the ghost zone looking for Vlad's portal, carrying Skulker's time travel device. He searched high and low, far and wide, no signs of his portal. Nowhere to be found, until he came across Clockwork's lair. He went inside and saw Clockwork, watching Danny and the gang fighting an evil dragon in Medieval Times. 

"Oh he didn't!" Technus shouted. A long pause, then-

_**"SKULKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**_

* * *

Sam and Tucker paced around in Sam's room, after hearing the news. They couldn't stop thinking about how Mac and the gang would get out of Medieval Times. Then, a message came up on Sam's computer from Valerie. 

-Ghosth8r: Sam, are you there? We need to talk.

Sam walked over to the computer and replied to Valerie.

-Gothqueen13: What's wrong?

-Ghosth8r: Did a ghoat really attack the jousting tournament?

-Gothqueen13: Yep.

-Ghosth8r: And Danny and his little pals were there when it happened?

-Gothqueen13: Yes.

-Ghosth8r: I hope they're okay.

-Gothqueen13: They're fine. Bloo couldn't possibly get them into trouble.

-Ghosth8r: Which reminds me, I hate that jerk. He's always getting Mac into trouble and I can't stand it. Which is why he's about to be hunted. You and Tucker meet me at Axion lab at 6 am tomorrow.

_Ghosth8r has signed off._

Sam walked over towards Tuckerin depression and said-

"Meet me by my house at 5:30 am sharp!"

* * *

"Well well well, it looks liek my plan is wrapping up quite nicely." Alamor Duchess snarled. "The prophacy is being fulfilled, and the suckers are falling into my trap. Hmm, I'm so talented, I don't know what to do with myself. Perhaps I should-" 

"Miss Alamor!" A kinght screamed running into the room. Duchess was furious.

"MISS ALAMOR! I DO NOT WISH TO BE CALLED THAT ANYMORE! _**YOU SHALL NOW AND FOREVER ADRESS ME AS QUEEN DUCHESS-ROYAL RULER!**_"

"Very well then. Eh hem! Queen Duchess-Royal Ruler, your new apperentice has arrived."

"Excelent! Bring him in!" The knight ran out and got the apperentice. He looked like Blake Superior only with magical powers. He was known as Prince Blake Witherein.

**A/N: Blake Superior is from the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Hiccy Burp."**

""My royal queen-" The prince said in a deep voice. :-I have come to serve you at my greatest potential."

"Really? Well then-think fast!" Duchess threw a spear at the boy. But the boy countered it by a wave of his hand, unleashing an electric barrier to protect him. He redirected his hand towards Duchess and the spear went right for her stomach. She was knocked back towards the window.

"Impressive, young prince. Perhaps I may have underestimated you. You prove to me that you are worthy to serve me. Therefore, I have a task for you. King Platenous has just realeased the knights worthy of the prophacy. Your job-eliminate them!"

* * *

Prince Blake caught up with the gang just as they were heading out of the king's castle. He fired a black powerful plasma blast at the gang. It hit them and seperated them. Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom and flew after William. 

"That guy looks like Blake Superior!" Mac yelled from the ground.

"Listen punk, I don't know who you are or who you're working for, but you're not going to get away with it!"

"We'll see about that!" Blake yelled as his eyes grew black.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Tucker met at Axion lab. It was 5:54 am. 

"I'm glad she said 6, not 7. I would have to show them a terrible math test, and I have to do well in math or they'll kill me." Tucker said.

"I thought you passed that test!" Sam objected.

"Yeah, just barely though. I got a D- on it! (66) My parents will never forgive me!"

"Um, Valerie's coming!"

Valerie walked out in her ghost hunting suit. "Did you bring the equipment I asked?"

"Yes!" Tucker said. "The Ghost Peeler, the Fenton Thermos, and The Ghost Gauntlets!"

"I brought the Fenton Crammer, The Fenton Fisher, and the Fenton Phones." Sam said.

"Great! Now, I'm going to sneak inside with my new invention and get the mind Axion Mind Enhancer. I'll be back before sunrise. Meet me at the back of the lab."

_Valierie's invention is called the Inviso-cloacker. It lets her set the amount of time it lets her stay invisible. The mind enhancer is an invention that shrinks people down to atom's size and lets them crawl into the brain of someone and eliminate virusus. Axion has only made a prototype._

"Hey Sam, how do you think the others are doing?"

"I bet they're fine!" Sam said, in a happy mood then in a worried mood. Then she said to herself-

"Danny, I hope you're okay!"

* * *

"Apparentally, Queen Duchess is getting more powerful by the second!" Danny said. "If she sent out that wizard to destroy us, then she must be strong." 

"I despice Duchess!" Mac shouted.

"We know Mac! It'll be over soon and then we can go home and relax!"

"I just want to get some straight answers!" Wilt shouted! "Oops! Sorry, I'll quiet down! I just want some sensible answers so we can figure out how to stop Queen Duchess-"

"Halt!" A voice shouted. In the dark shadows, there was a black knight. "Who goes there?" Everyone just stared in shock except Danny. He ran behind a rock big enough to hide his body, and transoformed into Danny Phantom. He flew off in the opposite direction of the knight and attacked from behind him! Then, the secret identity of the knight was revealed.

"The knight looks exactly like James Withazee!" Bloo yelled.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Yes you will-" The knight shouted. "-IN HECK!" The knight stepped up and struck an uppercut right into Bloo's chin. Bloo went 50 feet into the air and slammed into the ground, knocked out.

"He, leave him alone!" Shouted Danny as he charged at him and slammed him into the Roman Coliseum. "You are not going to hurt my friends!"

"Wait a minute!" The knight paused. "You're the Medieval Ghost boy. Everyone has waited years for you to arrive." He kneeled down on one knee. "You have my full gratitute. I shall join you in your quest to defeat the evil Queen Alamor Duchess."

**To be continued.**

Time to tie up some loose ends. Oh, and if you remember Zoey 101, "Spring Break-up" you know the competition? Well, I have a little surprise as for my next fanfic, and I'm going to practically give it away at the end. See ya next time!


	4. The Daring Plot

**Chapter 4: The Daring Plan**

**A/N: Yes this is a parody of Spongebob: Dunces and Dragons**

_"I need to put the final phase of my plan into action, and tie up some loose ends."_

_

* * *

In present day_

Sam and Tucker met Valerie at the back of Axion lab. There, she was in her ghost hunting suit, and she was on her hoverboard. She was furious.

"I'm done talking with that little blob." She shouted. "He's caused enought trouble and he doesn't understand! He's a spoiled brat who chseats to get his way! He's nasty, unappericiative, and will never change! He will never change!"

"Why do you care so much about what Bloo does?" Sam asked.

"Well here's the thing. It's like a chain of disappointment. See, Mac is the creator of Bloo, and Danny and Mac are cousions, right? And Danny and Im are friends. So if Mac's not happy, Danny's not happy, and if Danny's not happy, I'm not happy. That's why we need to take Bloo down! It's the onyl way to make Mac happy forever."

"I just wish I knew why Bloo went from nice and caring to selfish and nasty." Tucker replied.

"Well we'll find out soon." Sam replied, developing a plan. "And I know just how to do it! Valerie, meet us at Fentonworks tonight at midnight. I have a plan."

* * *

_In Medieval Times_

Danny, Prince Jamien (JAmes Withazee) and the gang all stared at Duchess's fortress of evil. It was surrounded by lava.A container was at the top of it filling with black goo. That was when Danny remembered his vision.

"Guys, we have to turn around!" He shouted. "Duchess is about to release a vicious dragon!"

"How do you know?" Bloo asked. Then a big foot stepped in their path, a dragon foot.

"Does that answer your question-" Danny's words were cut off by the dragon's vicious tail. He was slammed into a wall. The others prepared for battle as they stood their ground. But the dragon was too much.

* * *

"Okay Tuck, here's the plan. We'll use the Fenton DNA sampler to change our DNA to ghost DNA to get Danny's ghost powers." Sam began to explain. "Then, we'll use the Fenton Cramer to shrink ourselves small enough to get into Bloo's mind." 

"But what if Bloo runs off?" Tucker asked.

"Valerie's taking care of that. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes. In fact, this has been proven to be a successful-" But before she could finish, the walls bursted apart, and there stood Valerie, in her ghost hunting suit, with her hoverboard, and her weapons.

"There you are." Valerie fiercely said. "Have you got the plan worked out?"

"Sure do." Tucker said. "You got the weapons and the equipment?"

"I sure do! Now, let's get that boob!"

"Don't you mean blob?"

"No."

* * *

"Dance, you puppets! Dance!" Vlad Plasmius shouted, starrring into his Plasmius portal.. "As my plan unfolds, The weak friends fight off the ancestor..." He paused and thought of Duchess. "...of MY ARCH ENEMY! WHAT WAS I THINKING? I've gotta stop her...hello, and what do we have here-" He observed his ancestor: King Platenous. "Ah ha, the perfect bait." Vlad jumped into his portal, preparing to travel to Medieval Times. Meanwhile, he just missed Technus, holding the time travel device. 

"Oh great, he's traveling all over the place-again." Technus groaned. "Where could he go now?"

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan-" Jamien began. "-Mac, you make the distraction, then, Danny, fly off to that dragon and smack it down. Then, me, Wilt, Eduardo, and Bloo will start off to Duchess's fortress and attack it. Once the dragon is defeated, you go straight for Duchess-" Jamien kept rambling on-as Bloo just focused on smacking the stupidety out of Duchess. Then Jamein asked him- "What's the square root of a flexnar?" 

"Shut up-" A long pause, then the dragon used its ferocious claws and threw Bloo into the fortress for maximum pain. It hurt. "Ow, that's going to hurt tomorrow."

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**A wail from the castle as the gang saw what looked like Robin hanging over a lava bowl.

And speaking of wails...

Danny stood up to the dragon, inhaled deeply and let out a loud shrill that trasformed into a Ghostly Wail. The dragon could not even stand against the sonic scream. The result being the dragon smashing into the bottom of the castle. However, as soon as Dann'y back was turned, the dragon broke out of the pile of rocks and grabbed him and threw him into that same pile.

* * *

"I don't see Valerie anywhere." Tucker said with a half groan, half tone (rhyme!) of not paying attention. He was reading a book titled, "_The History of The Middle Ages"_

**A/N: Middles Ages are the same as Medieval Times. **

"Why are you reading that book?" Sam asked.

"Just imagine what Danny and the others are going through right now-Sam? You okay?"

"Look up." Sam pointed up to the sky. "It's Skulker."

"What could he be doing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't good. Let's follow him." She clentched her fists. "Maybe he can give us a clue as to what happened at the stadium."

"Sam, are you nuts? That could've been a diversionary to get us off track."

"Maybe, but we have to do something."

* * *

"_Later that same day in present time_

"Okay then, I rewire the circuit breaker with the time disks XH7 and connect it to this Techmate 2.0 and and-lo!" Technus shouted into the heavens. "It is done."

" Excelent." Skulker pleased said.

"Now hold up. This is important. There is only enough power for trips that go up to 1500 years, so use it wisely."

"I will."

"Good. Now could you tell me how a small blob boy managed to damaged this thing with a bow n' arrow, thus sending the lot and you to the 1300's?"

"Uhhhh..."

* * *

Danny transformed back into human form after successfully defeating the dragon. THen he rushed over to the aid of Bloo while the others rushed over to the dragon, only to find a small black scale on its face. Danny observed the scale and then it just unleashed a hand. The hand grew blacker and blacker and eventually fired a black/purple plasma blast at Danny's face. The blast threw Danny far back fromt the gang, all the way back to a weak bridge. 

Danny was hanging for his life, for if he let go, he would dissolve in a pool of lava. He used all of his strength to pull himself up, but all he had strength for was to hang there. Then, he saw a bright, red, tall, armless figure standing there.

**To be continued.**


	5. The Final Showdown of the ages

**Chapter 5: The Final Showdown (almost)**

Danny's eye sight began to clear up as he saw Wilt there, holding his hand out to help Danny up from the ditch. But the lava level was increasing by the second. With a final wave of strength, Wilt manages to pull Danny up from the lava just before they were melted.

"Nice strength." Danny said, panting. "You really need to work out more."

"How could I? I've only got one arm!"

"And you're about to have one less." Danny said, noticing the lava going over the edge. "RUN!"

* * *

"Alright, I'll make this quick." Valerie said. "I was able to find a little bit of Ghost DNA inside of Bloo's genetic material. I think he was being controlled by a ghost. But who?" 

"I have a hunch..." Sam began to say, then a pause. "...I just hope I'm wrong. Because if I'm right, then we're in for the ride of the millenium!"

"I don't know what you said, but if I'm right, then we should be able to solve this mystery-"

"Or it could be a trap for the real ghost." Tucker added. "This could just be a diversionary for a trap set up by another ghost."

"Oh please, Tucker! You're being stupid again! The only time this has happened is um...come to think of it, it's never happened before."

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Where are we supposed to run?" Wilt asked, panting. 

"To the castle. Better there than lava town!" Danny shrieked uncontrollably. He couldn't even see it when he transformed back into Danny Fenton. "Oh no."

"What's the plan?"

"Well...um...let's see...um, well first we-aw forget it. I got nothing!"

"Well, thank you for the help. Sorry."

"Hey, I'm not the one that got us SUCKED INTO THIS TIME AS WE DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH IN LAVA!" I got no plans, no powers, no nothing!"

"Hey, you got the Spector Deflector." Both stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, I see. So, you think that the lava is actually a ghost and is controllably coming towards us to come MELT US TO DEATH?

"Um...no."

"Then don't help."

* * *

The daylight struck Amity Park as Terrence opened his bedroom window. He gave a sharp look at FentonWorks and saw Jack Fenton open his window. He glared at Terrence, and he glared right back at him. Then Terrence left his room, not looking back, and headed out the door. He took his winter jacket with him, and headed towards the Fenton's house. 

Inside was Maddie Fenton, working on a new invention called, The Ghost Cruncher. Jack Fenton was working on a newly enhanced version of the Ecto-skeleton. Jasmine Fenton was working on a Spirit Week speech.

**A/N: Obviously, this story takes place near Spirit Week at Casper High.**

Terrence caught sight of the Fenton Crammer, and began to hatch up an evil plan. He hid in the bushes so no one would see him since the Fenton family had restraining orders on him.

**A/N: Although it was never mentioned in "Future Crisis", it was meant for the Fenton family to have restraining orders on terrence.**

The chaos going through Terrence's head was almost like a parade. He could feel his rage building up, and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Danny and the others ran for their lives from the raging lava storm headed their way. They raced far and wide to Duchess' castle, they escaped just barely. And Duchess was waiting for them. 

"Hello, young warriors." Duchess moaned. "I'm impressed that you have escaped all of my obstacles."

"Give it up, Duchess!" Danny glared into her eyes. "You can't win" Soon those transformation rings formed around the middle of his body and went horizontally, transofrming him into Danny Phantom.

"Ah, so I see you're a half ghost, too huh. well then, prepare yeeself!" She shouted. "And as for you, Jamien, YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME! **_PREPARE FOR A SLAUGHTERING!"_**

"Forget it!" Danny shouted into the heavens. "The only thing going down is you!" Danny gave the others the signal to step back, and took a deep breath. Mac gave the others the Fenton Phones.

_The Fenton Phones filter out ghost noise, including the Ghostly Wail._

Danny took a deep breath and let out his Ghostly Wail, knocking back Duchess into a wall. She was knocked out for good.

"What a waste of time." Danny declared. "She didn't even put up a fight."

"I don't think Duchess is or target." Wilt said, scared. "I think THAT IS!" He pointed up and saw Skulker coming out of a wormhole. He warned everyone to jump into it, for it would take them home, but Bloo refused.

"Bloo, aren't you coming?" Mac shouted over ther vibrations of the wormhole.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here..." Then, things were about to go terrible! "On second thought..." he transformed into not just any ghost...but The Bloo Spirit. "I think I will come with you. AH HA HA HA HA HA! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

**To be continued.**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick and busy with school. Plus, now I'll be working on a new fanfic called "Sleepless is Phantom." for Foster's. I decided to wait until later for the other one. Plus, do you think I should do seperate chapters as episodes or on fanficone episode? Please tell me. Until next time...


	6. Defeating the Bloos

**Chapter 6: Defeating the Bloo's**

_"It's always been my week-long dream to be on television!"_-Bloo-Sweet Stench of Success

* * *

"Okay, so let me see if I get your propersition." Mr. Herriman said, talking to Murry Fenton. "You want to put Master Wilt, Eduardo, Miss coco, Master Blooregard, Master Mac, Miss Samantha, Master Tucker, and Master Daniel on your new television shoe?" 

"Yes I do. I find them to be the most qualified for this show." He replied.

"I will not let you do this!" Madame Foster argued.

"Really? Even after I tell you how much it pays? Yep, it pays over $100,000 for the opening night. And the contestants get half of the profit."

"half? But that means...that...you can't really...be serious, can you? Frankie froze in shock.

"Yep, and I'm willing to give some of the money over to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends."

"Oh sir, you do not need to do such thing." Mr. Herriman argued.

"Listen, buddy, I'm handing the money to you, and that's final. If my Danny is happy, I'm happy."

"And if Uncle is happy, I'm happy!" Shouted a voice from above. Just as Uncle Murry was about to leave, they saw a wormhole open up and fell in Danny, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and the Bloo spirit. Then, the whole gang got up and ran out the door. The Bloo Spirit and Danny stayed so they could face each other.

"Face it, child. You cannot beat me."

"We'll see about that." Danny snarled.

* * *

_"Back to the scene of the crime?"_-Valerie-Shades of Gray

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be home." Wilt said, smelling Foster's. 

"Yes it is." Mac agreed. "Hey, who wants some popcorn and a movie?"

"How about an Ecto-launcher and a bomb?" Yelled a voice that sounded like Valerie Gray. Then, the wall smashed and Valerie stood there. "Where's that blob friend of yours?" Then, a shriek that sounded like Danny smashed through the wall, being strangled by the Bloo Spirit, but this time, he was in imaginary friend mode.

"Wait a minute, so...that was the...but he looks...so...but if he's...then that means...I...DNA...from...but they're identical so...abort mission. I repeat-abort the mission."

"Excelent choice, my dear!" His ghost voice came on, as rings appeared around his waist, they traveled vertically, transforming him into The Bloo Spirit. "Excelent choice indeed."

"WAIT! So if The Bloo Spirit came with us..." Wilt stopped. "Then where's..."

"Ugghhhhh..." A moan echoed across the house. It came from the closet, so they opened the door and saw Bloo, tied up in rope, trying to escape with a pocketknife. He stopped when he saw the others.

"BLOO!"

"Okay so, if that's Bloo, then...that means that...but wait...so then...Bloo was here...and that guy...his spot...did horrible things...uh, my brain hurts."

"Then let me put out the pain-for good!" The Bloo Spirit held out his fist, opened it up, and aimed at Valerie. It began to glow blue as he fired a blue ectoplasmic energy blast at her. The force knocked the wind out of Valerie and smashed her into the ground, ripping part of her suit: the arma, and the back were ripped.

"Does anyone else want a piece of me?"

"I DO!" Danny snarled at him, taking a deep breath. The Bloo Spirit began to back away.

"Guys, activate Fenton Phones!" Tucker shouted. So they did.

"Here it comes..." Bloo said, and just like that, Danny had unleashed his Ghostly Wail. Just like that, green waves of sonic sound were unleashed from his mouth, causing a big sonic scream, deafening anyone who hears it. The Wail defened The Bloo Spirit for a moment, leaving him vulnerable for Danny to attack. He pushed him back into a wall, but the Bloo Spirit had quite a few tricks as well.

"Very impressive, Danny." He snarled. "You've unleashed a powerful attack at a young age. But you forget. I have _TEN YEARS OF EXPERIENCE!_" The Bloo Spirit took a deep breath, as everyone deactivated their Fenton Phones. But they were now vulnerable toThe Bloo Spirit's _Ghostly wail._

Everyone was temperarily defened by the scream. Danny could not dodge the attack completly. He flew out of the house, but still got some of the blast, and fell to the ground. The result being him transforming back into human form.

"Oh no, I'm vulnerable now." He muttered under the wind.

"Of course you are. What did you expect?" The Bloo Spirit shouted, before he was blasted by a weak and exile Valerie.

"No one keep Valerie Grey down!" She said.

"No, Valerie. Stand down." Danny said, standing up. "I know what must be done." Then, his Uncle arrived with a shelf full of Medieval weaponry.

"Alright! I get to use Weapons! Medieval Weapons." Bloo shouted. The gang each took some weapons and faced the Bloo Spirit. Danny toom armor, a sword, a shield, and transformed into ghost form. His armor showed and his emblem was on top of his chest armor, but it was black instead of white.

"Listen, punk! I trust my friends! Something you don't have."

"Who says I don't have friends?" Bloo Spirit snapped his fingers and all the Bloo clones (reference-Bloo's Brothers) appeared.

"Wait.."

"Yes." He turned to Mac. "Do you remember the time you took me to third grade show n' tell?"

"How could I?" Mac said. "It's when the kids made those..." He froze in shock. "..Bloo clones."

"EXACTLY1 I've been doing some experience during our departure. I've realize by altering the genetic material of the original clone, being me, I can also alter the genetic material of the copy of the exact same clone. Therefore, I've been able to give my clones, ghost powers!"

"Whoa." Just then, danny was hit by one of those clones. "Wasn't expecting that!" Then the clone brought the shield and sword to The Bloo Spirit. "Or that." Then he thought of a fabulous idea. "Hey, Bloofus! Over here!" The Bloo Spirit, let go of Mac and threw him into the sidewalk. Mac did not hit his head, but the impact did some damage.

"There is one thing your clones are missing. And that's _the Ghostly Wail_!" The others kept the Fenton Phones in place, and Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail again. This time, it lasted about 25-30 seconds. It transformed Danny from ghost mode to human mode, and he lost all his armor. Most of the clones were defeated, but the Bloo Spirit wasn't about to give up. Danny saw his sword and shield on the ground, glowing with a blue aura. He picked them up and prepared for the worst.

"Guys, stand your ground!" He declared.

"Don't worry, bro. I got it covered." Bloo said, taking out a bow n' arrow.

"What is that going to do?"

"Trust me on this ONEEEEEEEEEEE!" He shouted as he was knocked out by his future self. His cape was slightly torn, his costume was covered in dirt, his face was covered in dirt, and his flowing hair had been slightly whitherred away.

"Fools! My powers could easily destroy this planet if I chose to!" He shouted. "You have barely seen my power."

"Yeah, and that goes double for me! Going ghost!" Danny shouted, with rings forming around the middle of his body, vertically, going in opposite directions transforming him into ghost mode.

"Hmmmm...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! MUAAAAAAAA ha ha ha! Simple fool, don't you understand. I have power beyond your comprihension, for example." Bloo Spirit transformed himself into this gooey substance and flew into the creaks of Foster's. Then house was half blown up, and the Bloo Spirit came out controlling the Ecto-skeleton. He held out its hand and fired a plasma blast at Danny. Danny blocked it with his shield-it disintigrated.

"What do you think of that, ghost child?" He asked, coming out of the suit.

**A/N: If this were to be tunred into an episode, the trivia would say, "When The Bloo Spirit is knocked out, he has scars all over his body. But when he comes out of the Ecto-skeleton, he only has bruises on his face.**

A moment of silence, then...

"THAT'S IT!" Danny raced towards the suit and got in it. But once again, Bloo Spirit was 1 step ahead. As soon as it activated, it shocked Danny. He fell out and transformed back to human form.

"Child, did you honestly think I left the suit on purpose?" He asked, snarling.

"Ye...yes." Danny said, falling unconscious.

"Fool, I'm not stupid anymore-"

"BUT YOU'RE GULLABIE AS I REMEMBER!" A voice shouted from the sky, attacking the Bloo Spirit. The figure was Dark Danny.

"You?"

"Of course! Who else." Dan stuck his hand out and fired a plasma blast at Bloo Spirit. He was knocked back into a car, thus destroying some of the street. He charged after him, going invisible. He struck a blow right at the Bloo Spirit's chin, blasting him upwards into a billboard. Then he took a deep breath and fired a Ghostly Wail. it didn't last long, but it knocked the Bloo Spirit down.

"You think that...a single scream can stop me? You're...just a girly...girl!"

"Guess what, drool face?" Shouted a voice. "So am I!" In came in Danielle Fenton.

**A/N: Watch "Kindred Spirits".**

Danielle charged at the Bloo Spirit and kicked him in the chest. He was knocked down and almost knocked out. His costume was covered in dirt and was torn everywhere. "You?"

"Uh huh. And now, I'm gonna finish you off for good." She took a deep breath, her eyes glowing brightly green, and unleashed her Ghostly Wail. It only lasted about 10 seconds, but it was enough to knock the wind out of him. The Wail did take out all of Danielle's power and transformed back to human form. Danny almost flew off until...

"Hold up!" Dan screamed. Danny stopped completly. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He held up the Fenton Thermos. He threw it over to Danny and he caught it. He took the lid off and began to suck in all the clones in, and the Bloo Spirit.

"I...I may be too weak to escape...but you're too weak to get rid of me for good...rgh...I'll return...stronger...faster...smarter than ever...YOU SHALL ALL PAY..._**EVENTUALLYYYY!**_" THe Bloo Spirit was sucked into the Fenton Thermos, and Danny transformed back into human mode. The others walked over to Danielle and observed her.

"Uh, sorry for the scare guys." She said.

"Guys...this is my...(cough) cousion Danielle. Mac, this is your (cough) cousion."

"Uh, hi." He said.

"Hi!"

"So...uh, how did you get your powers exactly-"

"We'll explain everything." Dani and Danny said together. Danny sighed. "But for now, everything's back to normal."

**The end.**

Yeah, I brought Dani back! She'll be in another fanfic soon. I don't know what my next fanfic will be, but all of my fanfics will be based on my episode ideas in the forums here. So suspect some familiar detail soon!

_Next time:_

_The gang buries a time capsule of their past adventures. But when it's time for Mac to bury his personal objects, thing stsart to get weery._

Expect it soon!


End file.
